kidvskatcrossoverdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coop Burtonburger
Cooper1 (nicknamed Coop) Burtonburger (possibly with the middle name David or Davies, unsourced) is a boy from the town of Bootsville and the main protagonist of the series. He lives with his father Burt and his younger sister Millie. His normal day is spent trying to save the Earth from the cat invasion while trying to just enjoy himself along the way. Aliases * Catboy, a regular nickname from Lorne and Harley * Monsoon by self and Dennis in Hair Brains * Smarticus by Dennis in Good Luck Harm (a portmanteau of adjective smart and historical figure Sparticus) * Sport by Burt in Amazing Feet Of Strength * Swollen Eagle by himself in Bootsville's Most Wanted * Abilities ** Coop is a talented magician. ** Coop can use Kat's inventions very well. ** Coop knows how to play on drums. (Flea Brains and Stall That Jazz) Healing factor Coop gets hurt frequently when he fights Kat, but the damage heals faster than humans normally would. Examples include: ** Beware The Were-Coop has Kat's exploding moonbeam-sucking machine give Coop pink-eye in his left cornea and lose the blue in his eyes. The pink rapidly goes away and his color returns soon after. *** he is also holding his entire head of hair in his left hand, but he is able to re-attach it **** alternatively this may mean he is bald and has taken to wearing a wig *** later in the episode he has black and pink scars on his face, answering affirmatively when Dennis asks if Kat had bit or scratched him. These marks are gone the following morning after a single night's sleep *** Dennis throws a branch of pussy-willow in through Coop's left nostril and it emerges from his left ear, yet there is no indication of sustained damage to his nasopharynx or Eustachian tube after he sneezes and it breaks into 2 pieces falling out of him ** 9 to 5 to Oblivion right after he throws Kat off the tower, he is scratched as Kat spreads his skin-flaps to fly back to the top as he says -he we go again- but is unmarked immediately after as he says -back off Kat! I have a toe jam collector- ** In Strange Kat on a Train an explosion blows him through a roof high above the town and he falls so hard on the lawn that it creates a crater, he not only survives, but is almost immediately able to climb out *** this explosion was able to shatter the (presumably metal) handle of Burt's bottle-capper ** In Me Coop, You Kat after Kat splices Coop with a cave-man, Coop eats a pepperoni pizza and the box it's in and a bomb (including of 3 sticks of dynamite) that Kat taped to the bottom. It explodes causing smoke to come out of his ears and Coop only laughs and exclaims "more!" before gnawing on a tree stump. *** He is later able to bite off a chunk of Dennis' camera without visibly damaging his teeth *** He weathers a second explosion from a bomb Kat hid under a stump-drum which he said "tickles" *** Kat launched a boulder larger than Coop which fell on him. Coop is able to stand up soon after (though this left some face-marks) lifting the boulder with his head, and it cracks into pieces. This managed to get him to say "ow". ** In Fangs for the Memories Dennis pulls Coop's left eyelid up hard enough to stretch higher than the top of Coops hair, yet there is no apparent injury. ** In Birthday Bashed when Phoebe ties a bunch of balloons to his left wrist, he spends a period of time dangling by one arm. It supports not only his weight (1 second), but also that of: **# Fiona (who grabs him by the ankles) for another second **# Phoebe (who grabs Fiona around the waist) for another 7 seconds **# Harley who grabs Phoebe's with his right arm) **# Lorne (who links left hands with his brother) **# Dennis (who holds Lorne's left ankle with his left hand) **# a mesh bag holding 6 helmets (which Dennis wisely grabs, anticipating danger) **:: There is a scene but before and after the 5-second segment when the entire group is dangling from Coop so the total time he bore all this weight is not known. It was probably longer than the on-screen portions because: *** it was long enough to travel to a mountain range Kat was at, where the bowling alley was out of sight and the horizontal speed they were floating at was not great *** they were able to put on the helmets that Dennis brought *** During the second visible portion they are shown dangling about 7 seconds before Lorne suggests they get rid of things they don't need and begins throwing food out of his pockets. *** During an angle change after Dennis kicks Kat off the mountain, Lorne switches from holding Harl's left with his left to Lorne using his right hand to hold Harl's left. *** When Coop comments about bailing gear only useful on a sinking boat (wrong, having less weight pulling your grip is good too) Harl does a 180: Lorne is still holding with his right but now he's holding Harl's right and Harl is using his left hand to hold Phoebe's ankle. Kat to the Future Part 2 is an exception where future-Coop's damage remains and helps with telling him apart from the unmarked past version of himself. ** In The Kat Went Back Part 1 when Dennis hits him in the head with a metal-spaded shovel, instead of caving in Coop's skull, the shovel deforms to take on the silhouette of his head. As this includes his hair, he may use strong hair spray in addition to having a strong skeleton. ** Age A season 1 episode refers to him and Dennis as two 10-year-olds but they may have aged a year or two in the course of the series. In 9 to 5 to Oblivion Burt finds a good citizenship award that Coop won in 3rd grade, when he was probably around 8. Appearance He has blue eyes with black eyebrows that somehow manage to rise overtop of his hair, which is short in the back but has some poofy height to it. Dennis once lamented that Coop's hair is the only reason he is the taller of them. According to Millie upon correcting the tone of crayon chosen by Burt in Amazing Feet Of Strength, Coop's brown hair is "autumn chestnut, not burnt ?(alker/ulcur?)" His favourite outfit is a red orange-striped shirt and blue pants For bed he wears a blue set of pajamas. He has also been seen wearing a purple robe and white slippers. He is the only, member of the Burtonberger family not depicted wearing glasses (unless Kat counts) He has three freckles on his toes. (Kat to the Future Part 1 and 2) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}